The End
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Porque ele foi útil para sua rainha, até o fim. – Buccaneer x Olivier M. Armstrong – Oneshot


**N/A:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ não me pertence.

Man, fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia nada de FMA! Fiquei sem internet ontem, e acabei assistindo os últimos episódios. Depois de chorar um oceano -de novo- com a morte do Buccaneer decidi escrever. Esse shipper em uma palavra? Hardcore \o #fuckyea

Música do Doors, porque era o que eu estava ouvindo quando escrevi. Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin porque se essa fic não for dela... bom, ela me mata. -q UHDHUSAHUE'

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>,

Buccaneer & Olivier

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_'ll never look into your eyes... again._

* * *

><p><strong> – 5 – <strong>

Olivier sabia que as coisas em Briggs estavam ruins e que, em breve, ela ficaria longe de sua fortaleza por um longo tempo. Não tinha medo com o que poderia acontecer, e sabia que seu castelo permaneceria seguro a sua ausência graças aos seus soldados treinados.

Ela tinha Miles, Henshel, Karley.

Ela tinha Buccaneer.

- Se não voltarmos em 24 horas, peço para que se esqueça de nós. Presuma que morremos, e feche o buraco.

- Eu irei. Você tem minha palavra.

Ela esperou a porta se fechar para só depois procurar por um relógio em seu bolso. Quando o encontrou, sem cerimônia o jogou no chão.

- General?

Virou o corpo na direção do estreito corredor que a levaria a seus aposentos, pisando no objeto já quebrado.

- Você ouviu. – Ela chutou o relógio para o responsável pela guarda da porta. – 24 horas.

** – 4 – **

Buccaneer a encontrou no telhado, 30 horas depois do combinado. Ela estava sentada na beirada do forte, o olhar focado em algo que ele não poderia ver. Respirando fundo, se aproximou, batendo uma continência quando os olhos _nada_ surpresos encontraram os seus.

Ela sabia desde o início que ele voltaria.

Confirmar isso fez apenas com que seu sorriso aumentasse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah. – Seu olhar se perdeu novamente na paisagem. – Estou observando as montanhas. Amo o inverno daqui. Tudo é preto ou branco. É maravilhoso... – Ele engoliu em seco quando a ouviu suspirar, e desviou o olhar pela primeira vez. – A diferença de cor é nítida, e isso me agrada.

- Você tem certeza? – Apontou para cima, e juntos, eles ficaram olhando para o céu. – Se olhar para o alto, também tem azul. O coração das pessoas não é dividido apenas em "preto" e "branco".

Buccaneer sorriu, sem conseguir mais segurar, e disse o quanto estava feliz por ela ter tido compaixão dele e de seus companheiros - sem mencionar o quanto estava feliz também em poder ser aquele com quem ela partilhou um pensamento tão pessoal -.

- Hm... Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando.

Por estar sempre acostumado com seus sorrisos sádicos, ele mal pode acreditar quando viu os lábios cheios dela se curvarem minimamente em um sorriso verdadeiro.

Primeiro e último.

** – 3 – **

Olivier cortou a cabeça de mais dois bonecos antes de limpar - inutilmente - o sangue do rosto com a manga de seu uniforme. Em meio a todos os gritos, ela ouviu de um homem da central que Briggs havia tomado controle do quartel. Sem esperar, empurrou o soldado e puxou o rádio de suas mãos.

- Buccaneer está ai?

Deu uma rápida explicação sobre o exército imortal que estavam enfrentando, não parando nem ao menos para respirar entre as frases. Aos gritos, ordenou que todos os portões deveriam permanecer fechados e, todos os inimigos, mortos dentro do quartel.

- Entendido.

Sorriu imperceptivelmente quando ouviu sua voz.

Buccaneer jamais a decepcionaria.

** – 2 – **

Lutar contra um homúnculo poderia ser considerado loucura para soldados que não eram alquimistas. Alem da habilidade de regeneração, havia a força e a velocidade.

Eram monstros.

Olivier viu Sloth levantar, novamente, e cerrou os dentes enquanto erguia sua espada.

Buccaneer viu Wrath subindo as escadas em direção ao portão principal, destruindo tanques de guerra e matando todos os soldados que tentavam pará-lo.

Instinto.

Soldados de Briggs nunca batiam em retirada.

** – 1 – **

A dor que sentiu quando tirou a espada do seu abdômen e se ergueu, correndo, foi rapidamente substituída pelo prazer de ter acertado o golpe em Bradley.

A dor voltou quando seu corpo bateu no chão.

Buccaneer suspirou pesadamente quando percebeu que não iria mais levantar. Não era um homem que desistia fácil, mas era um homem realista. Alem dos diversos cortes, do seu automail quebrado, ele havia acabado de provocar uma hemorragia. Seu olhar caiu sobre o enorme portão, e ele rosnou insatisfeito.

Se mais viessem, ele não seria capaz de defendê-lo.

E isso deixaria a General _possessa_.

Ling Yao apareceu no seu campo de visão, e pediu desculpas por não poder ajudá-lo. Seria ótimo ter ali um alquimista, de fato, mas se o homúnculo emprestasse sua força, ele não seria mais necessário. Ele poderia _morrer _em paz.

- Nossa rainha ordenou mantê-lo trancado. – Sua voz era baixa e rouca, e ele fez um esforço para continuar. – Por favor, defenda-o. Com esse poder você pode fazer isso. É o único que pode.

_Morrer em paz._

Sorriu, enquanto erguia a mão para uma última continência

- Isso é um adeus, companheiros. Eu estou indo na frente.

A imagem de Briggs veio à sua mente. Lembrou-se do branco da neve, do tom escuro dos picos das montanhas. Lembrou-se dos fios loiros dos cabelos dela balançando com o vento e do azul do céu que tinha o mesmo tom dos olhos tão frios e intensos que ele adorava tanto.

E mesmo sabendo que não a veria mais, seu sorriso não vacilou.

Porque ele foi útil para sua rainha, até o fim.

** – 0 – **

A fumaça cinza que estava no ar. O fogo laranja que consumia alguns pontos do quartel. O céu azul que tentava aparecer no meio de toda aquela poluição.

O vermelho do sangue de Buccaneer espalhado pelo chão.

Olivier fechou os olhos, tornando tudo preto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quando a Olivier recebe a noticia da morte do Buccaneer no anime, ela fica nervosa e tals. No mangá, ela fica em choque. Eu prefiro o mangá, claro. No mangá da pra perceber que ela sentiu sim a morte dele tanto é que ela ainda vai 'falar' com o Bradley e solta "Meu homem era forte, não era?". Não gosta do shipper? Desculpa, eeeu e mais uma galerinha ai gosta x)

Reviews? *-*

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** OH DEUS. Não chore, beta-chan, você já chorou demais hoje vendo os episódios do Brook. Gosto de shippar a Olivier com o Buccaneer, gosto DEMAIS. Também shippo ela com o Miles, já que... né, o Buccaneer... enfim T_T Só homens realmente fortes e corajosos pra rainha :D –me senti em Beel agora –q- Lembro que quando ela fala essa frase ae de cima, eu soltei um RAWR muito alto XD Beta-chan vai parar por aqui porque está toda boba. Andei vendo shoujo demais –q

Agora, sim, reviews.


End file.
